Something More
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: She wanted to find something more.


**A/N: I went through twelve episodes a few nights ago and finished off watching Season Three last night around midnight. So yeah. Semi-finished with the series. So here's more One-Sided!ScottxRogue since I adore it.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own.  
><strong>**Warning: Slight Jean bashing. Sorry. Just don't like 'er.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Something More<span>_

She wanted to find something more.

He wasn't in her head, she was in his, his memories still seeping into her brain when she closed her eyes. She'd wake up dreaming of moments she'd never lived through, moments so real she could swear by them, how the grass felt, how the wind rattled the trees like skeletons, how the people were so clear...

She'd seen more lives than she cared to admit. Mystique. Kurt. Blob. The list ran on and on. Pietro. Lance. It was endless. All the mistakes she'd made, touching flesh that wasn't hers for the taking. There were so many people in her head that everything was melting together, merging into a mass of thoughts and confusion, certain ones dominating while others faded into elevator music of the mind.

But it was Scott who seemed to constantly be dripping into her thoughts, which would summon his mind and draw it into hers, a link, a bond, a connection. It wasn't him telling her stories; it was her taking his stories and dreaming them.

She'd dream of Jean and wake up finding herself admiring the telepath until Rogue took over again, Rogue's mind canceling out the happy happy joy joy _garbage _that Scott's thoughts spewed out when they weren't contained. The jealousy was enough to drive her mad in her waking state, sending Kitty through the wall for a quick escape.

And she knew there was something more for them. Something for Jean and Scott. A link. A bond. A connection.

"Bitch."

So, in the solace of her own room, in the quiet of her own little haven, she sat on her bed, took a deep breath, and dove into his head. His mind was set in hers so she could pick through it to her liking, looking at anything and everything he'd ever seen, thought, heard, known.

But she was looking for something more. More for them. More for Rogue.

And she began to sift through it, memory by memory. A plane crash. Finding his powers. Xavier. Meeting Jean. The Institute. Everything. His whole life story in her head along with hundreds of other tortured minds that had just as much to say about both the past and the future.

She moved through most of it quickly, looking for herself in his mind, looking for what could be amongst the rubble and the rubbish of his battered and bruised mind, his mental wounds. Of course, he wasn't half as bad as Mystique's or Magneto's memories.

And Rogue found it, soon enough. The first time they'd met. She saw the panic on her own face through his eyes, his honest concern. She didn't find anything more. No evidence.

So she surged forward, merely glancing at his memories of Jean while watching any scene of herself play out like a movie.

The time in New York. When they'd gone on their own, alone. Just the two of them. Back when something looked possible, where a future lay just on the orange horizon of New York City. She thought she still stood a chance.

Now, watching it all again, after seeing all of the Jean in his thoughts, she knew she never stood a chance. He would never stop thinking of the redhead. They knew each other longer. They'd been friends since forever. Their link, their bond, their connection was unbreakable. Even when Rogue thought she had a chance.

But it was just a futile hope.

Her eyes snapped open. A scowl plastered to her face. Her teeth ground together.

Scott had never even given her a chance. His damned laser eyes had always been on Jean Grey. Now if only he'd take his sunglasses off and give her a real look, put a hole in her pretty little head-

"Bitch."

Because Jean Grey was perfect, beautiful, flawless, touchable.

There had never been anything more than a friendship. And she hated that. All she had wanted was something more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review?**

**~Sky**


End file.
